The present invention relates to a locking device for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a pivotably mounted locking element, a counterpart element which interacts with the locking element, a pivotably mounted, spring-loaded clamping eccentric which acts on the locking element and keeps the locking element in engagement with the counterpart element in a normal situation, and an intercepting component which is coupled to the clamping eccentric and supports the locking element in a crash situation.
A known locking device, which is of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph, locks a fitting for setting the inclination of the backrest. In a normal situation, the intercepting component is arranged in the opening direction of the locking element and at a distance therefrom while the locking element bears against the other/counterpart locking element in the radial direction thereof. During the release process, and after the intercepting component pivots along a portion of its path of travel, the intercepting component carries along the clamping eccentric as a result of the intercepting component and the clamping eccentric being coupled together. In a crash situation, the intercepting component supports the locking element (i.e. detent pawl) while the clamping eccentric can move out of the way. In the event of a coupling via a slot and pin guide, the clamping eccentric could have an effect on the intercepting component.